Julia Braddock
| gimmick = N/A | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = All rounder | finisher = Shekinah Glory | winloss_record = 30 wins - 10 losses - 1 draw | debut = September 22nd, 2012 | retired = -- | handler = The Matt }} Ring Profile Finishing Moves and Trademark Moves *'Queen's Ransom:' Flipover Neck breaker aka: Blockbuster *'Shekhinah Glory:' Triangle Choke *'Trademark 1:' Julia In Excelsis Deo (code breaker) *'Trademark 2:' Three consecutive elbows drops in a row, before delivering the 3rd she curtsies Basic Moveset *Dragon Screw Leg Whip *Swinging Neck Breaker *Reverse DDT *Scissors Kick *German Suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Blaze of Glory (shooting star press) *London Plunge (swan dive headbutt) *Dragonrana *Moonsault *Springboard dropkick *Springboard Hurricinrana *Springboard Spinning Heel Kick *Springboard Asai Moonsault *Missile Dropkick *Split Legged Moonsault *Million Dollar Dream *Crossface Chicken Wing *Fujiwara Arm Bar *Dragon Sleeper Style and Strategy Julia is an all rounder and can do it all but she prefers to use her speed to her advantage as well as take to the air with a high risk attack. Though, as a student of her uncle Glenn Braddock, she is also well versed in submission wrestling and can go move for move with anyone. Associates Allies *'Peter Braddock' (father) *'Glenn Braddock' (uncle) *'Glory "Gloria" Braddock' (cousin) *'Henry Van Stanton' (manager) *'JaMarcus Avery' (tag team partner) *'Aphrodite Noel' (friend) Rivals *'Summer Collins' *'Krissy Spencer' Achievements Southeastern Wrestling Conference *SWC Tag Team Champion 1x Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference *SWWC Tag Team Champion 2x Global Championship Wrestling *GCW World Tag Team Champion 2x *GCW Television Champion 1x History Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference (2012-2013) Julia Braddock is the cousin of Glory Braddock and the niece of Glenn Braddock. Glenn, a legendary amateur wrestler in his own right, trained Julia in the fine art of wrestling and Glory helped Julia land a wrestling contract with a development league, SWWC, owned by Global Division of Wrestling. Julia almost immediately fell into a rivalry with Aphrodite Noel, a woman who believed herself to be a queen, the Queen of Women's Wrestling to be precise. Julia and Noel, by pure accident, ended up becoming partners and tag team champions in SWWC. Julia refused to back down even though Noel continued to harass her, insisting that Julia bow down. Eventually, unknown at the time, Julia got caught up in drugs and a gang. Aphrodite Noel helped her out of the trouble but, as a result, Noel held that information over Julia's head as a blackmail. Julia was then forced to admit that she was "a peasant" and that, in Noel's own words, Julia "would serve her queen". From that point on their partnership changed as one of equals to one of Queen and Servant. This Queen/Servant partnership lasted for a year and during that span they won two SWWC World Tag Team Championships. Millennium Wrestling Alliance (2012) While SWC was in full force, Aphrodite Noel ordered Julia to follow her to MWA so they could take that company by storm. Julia competed on behalf of Noel in a Millennium Championship match failing to capture it. The two then paired up once more as a tag team and went undefeated, eventually earning a tag team title shot. The company closed down before they could get their title match. Around this time Julia and Noel renegotiated the terms of their alliance. Noel no longer wished to be Julia's Queen but her friend instead. Southeastern Wrestling Conference (2013) Global Division of Wrestling shut down and the rights to SWWC and SWC were bought out by Global Championship Wrestling. Julia rejoined SWC and, with Caitlyn Perry, captured the SWC Tag Team Championships. The pair would have a major falling out after losing the tag team titles to Scorched Earth. Independent Wrestling Cartel (2015 to Present) Julia Alexis Noel and her then manager Mason Van Stanton ventured to IWC with the plans of conquering it for her "mother" Aphrodite Noel. Julia immediately went after the Queen of the Ring Championship, feeling that she and she alone was worthy of being the Queen. This led her to several run-ins with Selena Frost and Marina Valdivia. Time and time again Julia failed to capture the Queen of the Ring title. It was during her time with IWC that she came to her senses and reclaimed her Braddock name and heritage. Julia Braddock fired Mason Van Stanton. She hired Mason's brother Henry to be her new manager and she took on her uncle Glenn Braddock as a trainer. But Mason Van Stanton was not to be stopped so easily. Mason Van Stanton attempted to kidnap and brainwash her back into being Julia Alexis Noel. He thought he had succeeded but Julia proved it was all a ruse as she humiliated him and went on to defeat his ally, Lukas Montgomery, in an epic IWC pay per view encounter. Global Championship Wrestling (2013 to Present) Julia Braddock then was brought up to the main GCW roster where she found her old friend Aphrodite Noel. They paired up together and entered the tag team any given night match and won. From there they went on to challenge The Cheer Squad for the world tag team championships at GCW Resurrection. There they became GCW World Tag Team Champions. Being tag team champion wasn't enough for Aphrodite. She wanted more. Using blackmail, and using her legal connections, she adopted Julia Braddock, thus transforming her into Julia Noel, her daughter. Together mother and daughter began to grow a new Camelot within GCW, their greatest accomplishment being the capture and adoption of Julia's cousin, Glory Braddock, as a daughter of Aphrodite. With both Braddocks now children of Aphrodite, Camelot was in full control of GCW and Julia even won the GCW Television Championship. But Julia's conscience began to make her feel bad about her role in transforming Glory. Julia Braddock turned her back on Aphrodite and Camelot. Julia helped form The Republic and, with JaMarcus Avery and others, fought to bring down Camelot and free GCW from its influence. While other members of The Republic went their separate ways and went on to individual success, Julia and JaMarcus remained a tag team. Still going under The Republic name, they battled twice for the tag titles, once in a triple threat against The Sisterhood and The Queendom, where they failed to capture the gold. But in a one on one iron man rematch against The Sisterhood, Julia Braddock and JaMarcus Avery captured the GCW Global Tag Team Championships. Greatest Matches *The Republic vs. The Sisterhood, GCW Global Tag Team Championship, WINNERS: The Republic *Julia Braddock vs. Angelica Jones, WINNER: Draw *The Republic vs. Camelot, War Games, WINNERS: The Republic *Camelot vs. Kingdom of Kayl, GCW Television Championship, WINNER: Julia Noel (Braddock) *w/Aphrodite Noel vs. The Cheer Squad, GCW World Tag Team Championship, WINNERS: Julia Braddock & Aphrodite Noel *w/Aphrodite Noel, Any Given Night Match, WINNERS: Julia Braddock & Aphrodite Noel *w/Caitlyn Perry vs. The Klitschko Brothers, SWC Tag Team Championship, WINNERS: Julia Braddock & Caitlyn Perry Current Contract Julia Braddock is currently under contract to Global Championship Wrestling and the Uprising brand of Independent Wrestling Cartel. Factions & Team Memberships *'Camelot:' Julia Braddock and Aphrodite Noel (2012 to 2013) *'Revelations:' Julia Braddock, Caitlyn Perry, and Leviticus (2013) *'The Allied Powers:' Julia Braddock and Aphrodite Noel (2014) *'Camelot:' Julia Alexis Noel, Aphrodite Noel, Brittany Kayl, Kurt Logan, Gloria Marie Noel, Rex Sanders (2015) *'The Republic:' Julia Braddock, JaMarcus Avery, Isabella Harker, Amelia Robson, Pierce Manning Entrance Themes *"Hollywood Movie Moment" by Mickie James (2012) *"Born This Way" by Lady Gaga (2012 to 2014) *"Hollywood Movie Moment" by Mickie James (2014) *"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence (2015) The Story of Camelot How did a super-narcissist who thinks she's a queen and a member of one of the more well respected and down to earth wrestling families in the world get together? Aphrodite Noel merely wanted to humble Julia Braddock into admitting that she was the best women's wrestler in the world. Julia Braddock was too proud to ever admit that and a heated rivalry ensued. Somehow they got thrown together as tag team partners and, much to the surprise of everyone, they managed to win the gold. Soon after winning the belts Aphrodite discovered a nasty secret about Julia, one that Julia had been trying to keep from the world. Apparently living up to the lofty Braddock standards of excellence put a lot of pressure on Julia, so much pressure that she could not take it anymore and resorted to drug abuse. The drugs, and her involvement with a gang that had supplied her with the drugs, was the secret Noel discovered. She paid of the debt Julia owed to the gang and helped rehabilitate her but she still knew the secret. Holding it over her head as a blackmail, Aphrodite forced Julia not just to admit that she was the best women's wrestler but also to serve her as well. Now Aphrodite Noel, a self-proclaimed queen, had the undying loyalty of her new servant Julia Braddock. Julia would try to resist, making things difficult for Noel. Eventually Julia grew to accept her new role as a mere servant but Noel, wanting to make sure there would be no more resistance, had Julia sign a legal document making her, for all intents and purposes, a legal slave to Aphrodite Noel. Aphrodite did eventually change her ways and allowed Julia to leave. They even became friends. But the fact remains, legally Julia is Aphrodite's servant. It was only be a matter of time when Aphrodite Noel called her out on it. This time Julia Braddock was forced to be adopted by Aphrodite Noel. Julia became Julia Noel, Aphrodite's daughter. Weeks as Aphrodite's daughter became months and eventually Stockholm Syndrome took hold. Julia grew to revel in her role as a member of a royal family. She actively assisted her new mother in her quest for power. It wasn't long until Aphrodite grew to trust Julia and she made her the Princess of Camelot. Princess Julia Noel was just as tyrannical as Queen Aphrodite. Julia illustrated her allegiance to her new family by assisting her mother to obtain the greatest prize Aphrodite had always been after: she forced Glory Braddock to not only join Camelot, but she even brainwashed her into embracing the Noel name as well. Julia and Gloria were reunited as sisters, legally Aphrodite's children. Eventually Julia came to her senses, rebelled, and freed herself. Julia then fought to bring down the very same Camelot she helped create. Unfortunately the damage had been done to Glory. Glory Braddock will forever believe herself to be Gloria Marie Noel, a daughter of Aphrodite.